Perfect timing
by StasyRed
Summary: Если на стене висит ружье, оно однажды выстрелит. С электрошокером та же история...


Душа Го Миньё была крепко приколочена к телу - лишь этим можно было объяснить тот факт, что когда Тхэ Гён обнял ее, она не распрощалась с ней прямо там, где стояла. Остаток безумного вечера прошел как в дыму, и сейчас, сидя в своей комнате перед статуэткой Божьей Матери, она не верила, что и интервью в качестве девушки Шун У, и оранжерея, и фотосессия, и объяснение с Тхэ Гёном втиснулись в один-единственный день. Самый трудный день в ее жизни. И самый счастливый.

_...разрешаю любить меня..._

Миньё торопливо перекрестилась, зажмурилась и, обняв себя за плечи, попыталась навсегда впечатать в себя удивительное, волшебное, неземное ощущение, которое испытала, когда Тхэ Гён притянул ее к груди. Ах, вот бы повидаться с ним перед сном - просто чтобы убедиться, что все это ей не привиделось!.. Но когда они с Шун У вернулись, навстречу выскочил только Джереми - суетливый, в майке шиворот-навыворот - и в в течение пяти минут довел их расспросами до изнеможения. Миньё не выдержала первой, шмыгнув к себе, едва выдалась возможность, Шин У продержался ненамного дольше - она слышала, как хлопнула его дверь. Джереми еще помотался в гостиной, пощелкал каналами телевизора, потоптался у нее под дверью, но, так и не постучав, ушел. Дождавшись тишины, Миньё выглянула в коридор. Из комнаты Тхэ Гёна не доносилось ни звука.

"Наверное, уже спит"...

Она вздохнула и закрыла дверь.

Часы рядом с импровизированным алтарем показывали четверть двенадцатого, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Миньё сходила в душ. Сон отпрыгнул еще дальше и показал язык. Она сделала круг по комнате, села на кровать. Сон ухмыльнулся.

Она посмотрела на часы.

23:31.

Решено. Что толку время терять - надо сделать что-нибудь полезное, а там, глядишь, и спать захочется. А поскольку лучшим способом приведения мыслей в порядок у нее всегда было наведение порядка в буквальном смысле этого слова, то Миньё открыла чемодан.

Электрошокер лежал на самом верху, и она какое-то время оторопело смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, откуда он взялся и что тут делает.

_Ах, да!.. Ох, да... _

Неужели менеджер Ма и правда думал, что Тхэ Гён может на нее... напасть?.. Теперь мысль об этом казалось совершеннейшим богохульством. Но ведь она тогда поверила!.. И даже спала с шокером под подушкой...

Миньё нажала на кнопку, и в полумраке комнаты раздался сухой треск электрического разряда. Стыд всколыхнулся с новой силой.

Она должна избавиться от него. Немедленно. Кажется, менеджер обещал приехать и рассказать, чем закончилась эпопея с неугомонным репортером?.. Тем лучше! Она дождется его на веранде и отдаст эту гадость, даже если придется просидеть на улице всю ночь!..

Бедный Тхэ Гён! Он никогда не простит, если узнает, что она о нем когда-то думала!..

Миньё сунула шокер в карман треников и прокралась по лестнице вниз. На улице было зябко, даже наброшенная на плечи куртка не спасла, но возвращаться не хотелось - будешь шарахаться туда-сюда, обязательно кого-нибудь разбудишь. Поерзав на холодном стуле, она забралась на него с ногами, положила подбородок на согнутые колени и засунула в карманы руки. Шокер неудобно уперся в бедро. Через четверть часа мысль о веранде уже не казалась такой хорошей - вполне можно было бы дожидаться и дома, в тепле. С другой стороны, тут были звезды - и пусть самая яркая, самая любимая ее звезда сейчас спряталась, остальные дружелюбно подмигивали с небосклона, обещая, что все обязательно, обязательно будет хорошо.

\- Минам?..

Голос прозвучал вкрадчиво и совсем-совсем близко, прямо над ухом. Миньё дернулась и, потеряв равновесие, свалилась прямо со стулом. В ночном воздухе раздался негромкий треск.

\- Минам!.. Извини, я тебя напугал... Давай руку...

Она не шевельнулась.

\- Минам?.. Минам! - с нарастающей паникой в голосе позвал Шин У и, опустившись на корточки, потряс ее за плечо. Голова Миньё безвольно перекатилась по полу.

С шумом втянув воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы, он подхватил ее на руки и бросился в дом.

* * *

Тхэ Гён прекрасно слышал, когда они вернулись, и почти не сомневался, что первым делом она побежит к нему. Но минуты шли, а в дверь так никто и не постучал. Он начал злиться: что это за любовь такая, если после всего сказанного - а ведь он, между прочим, фактически дал понять, что ее чувства взаимны! - про него даже не вспоминают?

_Или же..._

...эта мысль заставила похолодеть: или же она и правда любит его исключительно по-фанатски, а на деле...

Он вспомнил открытый вызов в глазах Шин У, вспомнил, с какой покорностью она дала ему взять себя за руку и увести - увести от него...

Тхэ Гён вскочил, но сразу же сел.

Нет. Он не побежит ее искать. И выяснять отношения тоже не станет - это будет выглядеть как припадок ревности.

_Кхм._

И потом, она наверняка собирается спать - устала от этого дня, который, кстати говоря, укоротил его жизнь лет, как минимум, на пять. Словно в ответ на его внутренний монолог раздался чуть слышный звук открывшейся по соседству двери. Тхэ Гён самодовольно приосанился, готовясь к тому, что на пороге вот-вот покажется встрепанная и счастливая (обязательно встрепанная и счастливая) Го Минам.

Го Миньё.

Он мысленно повторил ее имя. Примериваясь, пробуя его на вкус.

_Миньё._

Интересно, как она отреагирует, если он назовет ее по имени? Он еще раз ухмыльнулся, представив ее смущенное и сияющее лицо.

Пожалуй, с формальностями пора завязывать.

_Хён-ним. _

Решено. Сегодня он разрешит ей называть его по имени.

Интересно, как она отреагирует?

Обнимет его?

А может... поцелует?

Он заерзал и почувствовал, что по-прежнему сидит, точно проглотил палку, и спина начинает затекать.

Что же она все никак не заходит? Неужели настолько смущена?

Тхэ Гён поднялся и открыл дверь. В коридоре никого не оказалось.

_Странно..._

А! Наверное, даже взглянуть на него - и то робеет!..

Раздувшись от гордости и не потрудившись даже постучать, Тхэ Гён повернул ручку ее двери.

\- Го Минам?

Комнату освещала маленькая лампа, стоящая на полу.

Никого.

\- Ми...Миньё?.. - голос дрогнул.

Ни звука в ответ.

Озадаченный, он толкнул дверь ванной.

Темно и пусто.

Тхэ Гён переступил с ноги на ногу, силясь найти объяснение ее внезапному исчезновению. Сам не зная, зачем, он подошел к чемодану со статуэткой Богоматери, выполняющему роль тумбочки. Тексты песен, зубочистки, салфетки, крем для рук, молитвенник.

При мысли о монастыре его брови сдвинулись. А если она воспринимает все происходящее здесь только в качестве преддверия служения богу? А если по-прежнему планирует принять постриг?

_А если..._

Стойте, но как же он? Как же их отношения?

Перед глазами возникло благостное лицо Го Минам.

\- Я буду молиться за тебя, брат мой...

Тхэ Гён замотал головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение. Со второй попытки ему это удалось. Единственное, что слегка примирило с реальностью, - лежащая рядом с молитвенником заколка. Он взял ее в руки, подумав, что при всей его несентиментальности ценит этот кусок пластмассы со стекляшками куда дороже, чем тот стоит. Дороже многих вещей, которые у него были. Пожалуй, дороже всего. Глядишь, еще немного - и докатится до того, что начнет писать слюнявые медляки...

Он бросил заколку, но тут же снова взял - растоптанную и снова бережно починенную в тот самый вечер, когда бестолковая Го Минам ухитрилась склеить себе пальцы, и он потом битый час возился с ней на кухне...

Тхэ Гён улыбнулся при воспоминании и решительно нахмурился: надо завтра же ей что-нибудь подарить. И подороже, не то все решат, будто ее парень жмот.

_Ее парень? Он считает себя ее парнем?_

Разобраться с крамольно пробравшейся в голову идеей он не успел.

В дверь постучали, и голос Шин У произнес:

\- Миньё!..

Тхэ Гёна передернуло от возмущения: как Шин У смеет называть его Миньё по имени?!

_Его?.._

Стук повторился, и он решил, что с именем они разберутся потом, а сейчас он категорически не желает, чтобы его застукали в ее комнате роющимся в ее вещах. Он пригнулся, прячась за диван.

\- Миньё, это я... Можно войти? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить... Миньё...

Да какого черта он заладил "Миньё, Миньё"?! Можно подумать, будто она имеет к нему какое-то отношение!

"А теперь она - моя женщина. И я ее забираю".

Как его взбесили эти слова - не передать!

_"Моя женщина"..._

Мог бы сказать - "моя ВРЕМЕННАЯ подруга". Ладно, так и быть: "моя ВРЕМЕННАЯ девушка".

\- Миньё... Мне нужно поговорить с тобой...

Ручка начала поворачиваться.

_Ну, это уже точно ни в какие ворота!.. Он считает, будто имеет право входить к ней без приглашения посреди ночи?!_

Дверь чуть приоткрылась - Тхэ Гён увидел это по узкой полоске света, рассекшей комнату напополам. Он затаил дыхание, почему-то очень боясь, что Шин У скажет что-нибудь еще - что-нибудь такое, что ему слышать не стоит...

Полоска света исчезла. Щелкнул замок, и шаги удалились по коридору в сторону лестницы.

_Хорошо, что Миньё не оказалось в комнате! А если бы она тут была? А если бы она спала? А если бы, неодетая, только вышла из душа?.._

Тхэ Гён сжал кулаки.

\- Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду тебя искать, - мрачно пробормотал он. - Кто не спрятался, я не виноват.

К счастью ли, нет ли, но в прятки сыграть не удалось. Он не успел даже взяться за перила, когда в гостиную с веранды вбежал Шун У с Го Минам на руках. Тхэ Гёну показалось, что в него врезался снаряд, которым сносят ветхие дома, и ударом отбросил в комнату, где он очутился раньше, чем успел что-либо сообразить. Сердце билось с висках. Перед глазами стояла - не в фантазиях, наяву - Го Минам, прильнувшая щекой к груди Шин У.

_Неужели..._

\- Минам!.. Минам, что с тобой?.. Минам, очнись!..

В следующую секунду Тхэ Гён, почти сорвав обе двери с петель, вбегал в комнату Шин У, а еще через мгновение, которое потребовалось, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до кровати, отпихивал того от Минам... Миньё.

\- Что ты с ней сделал?! - прорычал он.

\- Ничего!.. Я ее позвал, а она вдруг упала... Наверное, это обморок!.. Ей нужно...

Тхэ Гён ударил Шин У по рукам:

\- Ты что делаешь?!

\- Рубашку ей расстегиваю!..

\- Я сам!

Пальцы не слушались. Тхэ Гён не смог пропихнуть пуговицу в петлю и просто вырвал ее с мясом. Следующую тоже. И следующую.

\- Воды... надо воды!..

Шин У метнулся вниз и, возвращаясь с мокрым кухонным полотенцем, в коридоре налетел на Тхэ Гёна с Минам на руках.

\- Что это значит?

\- Я ее забираю, - угрюмо сообщил Тхэ Гён.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: все инстинкты кричали, что он не должен к ней никого подпускать.

Шун У схватил его за плечо.

\- Она - моя женщина, - дернулся, высвобождаясь, Тхэ Гён. - Моя.

Из ее кармана что-то выпало и со стуком покатилось по полу.

Электрошокер.

Электрошокер?

\- А... А-а-а-а!

Вопль ужаса чуть было не заставил Тхэ Гёна выронить свою ношу. На лестничной клетке, зажимая себе рот, стоял, вытаращив глаза на сошедшихся в клинче друзей-соперников, Джереми.

Именно этот миг выбрала Го Минам, чтобы со слабым стоном потянуться.

Джереми в ужасе посмотрел на электрошокер. На окаменевшее лицо Шун У. На оскалившегося Тхэ Гёна. На рубашку Го Минам с оторванными пуговицами.

Го Минам вздохнула. Рубашка распахнулась, и в ложбинке между грудей шевельнулась уютная тень.

\- А... А-А-А-А!

Джереми сделал один неверный шаг назад, потом второй...

На третьем началась лестница.

Грохот и последовавший за ним вопль окончательно привели Го Миньё в чувство. Она открыла глаза.

\- Тхэ Гён?..

Вместо того чтобы поставить ее на ноги, тот еще крепче прижал ее к себе и строевым шагом направился к себе. Шин У нехотя посторонился, давая дорогу.

\- Тхэ Гён, что случилось? - жалобно спросила Миньё, пытаясь осознать, что происходит.

\- Что надо, - пробурчал он сердито, надавливая локтем на ручку двери и пинком закрывая ее за спиной.

"Что надо", - повторил он мысленно, осторожно укладывая Го Миньё на свою кровать.

\- Э-эй!.. - жалобно проблеял Джереми из гостиной. - Кто-нибудь!.. Помогите! Я ногу подвернул!.. Э-эй!

Ему никто не ответил.


End file.
